


冬日壁炉和橱柜里的蜂蜜罐【1】

by Blancaaaa



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancaaaa/pseuds/Blancaaaa
Summary: 温柔英俊的学长教育他不听话的小女友。（俗 很俗 非常俗类公开处刑！羞耻预警！唯一目标：你爽我爽大家爽。
Relationships: 情侣
Kudos: 11





	冬日壁炉和橱柜里的蜂蜜罐【1】

“嗨，我亲爱的小姐，你宁愿一动不动盯着电脑屏幕三个小时，也不想回我一条消息吗？”  
刻意压低的熟悉声音从脑袋上方传了过来，邦妮打了个激灵，下意识地先合上了电脑屏幕，才抬起头。  
面前英俊的青年有一头的棕金色的卷发，打理得非常好看，他的眼睛也是柔和的棕色，唇角正挂着一抹得体的微笑。从玻璃窗上射进来的阳光落在他的脸上，让人不禁联想起了冬日壁橱里跳动的火焰和储物柜里金灿灿的蜂蜜罐，温暖而舒适，让人忍不住就想靠近。  
“天哪...是达伦...”  
“造物主真是不公，他如此英俊却还如此绅士！”  
“Jesus，我没有见过比达伦更温柔的眼睛了！”  
......  
图书馆的公共讨论区里有了一阵小小的骚动，远处零星有几个女孩子在交头接耳地笑声讨论起来。达伦没有回头，仍旧静静地望着眼前的女孩。  
“温柔...”邦妮在心里默默地重复了一遍，后知后觉地意识到发生了什么——三个小时前，达伦提醒她快点完成周五需要上交的essay，而她告诉达伦自己正在图书馆和别人讨论周四晚上的小组作业。但显然此刻，她一个人坐在图书馆的公共讨论区，合掉的电脑屏幕上还是亚马逊购物网站的界面——女人天生是购物狂，她对于essay毫无头绪，最初不过是想买一条感恩节穿的裙子，不知不觉三个小时就过去了。

她手足无措地站起来，望着眼前的好看的男人，试图辩解：“我，我的小组成员们刚走，我正准备...”  
达伦轻轻叹息一声，伸手要拿过她的电脑。邦妮正欲盖弥彰地要把电脑放下，见状动作便微微停了一下。  
达伦抬起眼睛注视着她，温柔地说：“电脑给我。”  
邦妮望着那双温柔的棕色眼睛，终于低下头来双手碰上了自己的电脑。  
达伦接过电脑，坐在了沙发里，打开了电脑。他随意地扫了几眼，抬头看着眼前似乎还想辩解的女孩：“亲爱的，我其实已经来了一个小时了，就在那边坐着看书，想看看我的女孩什么时候能发现我。”达伦伸手指了指远处的一个沙发。  
邦妮本来正欲张开的嘴巴尴尬地闭上了，她看着他，结结巴巴道：“我...我...”  
“你太沉迷于购物了。这个黒五是想把自己的信用卡完全透支掉吗？”达伦勾了勾唇角，似是轻松而又无奈地开了一个玩笑。  
邦妮见无法再隐瞒了，只好可怜巴巴地说：“我，我只是想为感恩节买一条裙子......”  
达伦仍旧带了温和得体的笑意，但是说出来的话却非常无情：“你是六岁的小女孩吗？还要为了买一条裙子撒谎，并且还在图书馆用来学习的地方娱乐，忘记自己应该做的事情。”  
邦妮无助地低下了头。

达伦打量了她半晌，又看了看远处。这是周二的下午，大多数人都有课，此时许是上课铃声响了的缘故，讨论厅原先还有的几个人已经走光了。达伦站起身来将邦妮所在的角落的屏风轻轻展开。公共讨论室分了很多小的讨论区，每个小讨论区都相隔一小段举例，并且用屏风将不同的讨论区隔开来。现在达伦将屏风完全展开，这里就是一个相对隐秘的小空间了。  
“这...这是...”  
邦妮惊恐地看他完成一系列动作，心里忍不住有了一些可怕的猜测，她喃喃出声，哀求的目光望向达伦。  
“亲爱的，我想我需要帮你重新认识一下图书馆的存在意义。”达伦终于不再带着笑意，而是严肃地看着她。“你既然像个不懂事的小女孩一样，那我想你应该需要得到与之匹配的惩戒方式。”  
“不...”邦妮的心直直沉到了谷底。  
天哪，她的男朋友，是要在图书馆的公共区域要打她的屁股吗？这确实是他们之间一直存在的管教方式或者进行某种亲密关系之前的一种调情方式。大她三岁的达伦是学校风云人物，他比她优秀太多，所以她对他心服口服，可是，这是在图书馆公共区域啊，哪怕这个公共区域现在没有别人了，还有屏风遮挡，已经是一个相对私密的空间了。可是打屁股难道不会发出“啪啪”的声音吗？  
邦妮害怕得脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
“把你的裙子掀起来，趴在我的腿上。”  
达伦坐在了沙发上，那双棕色眼睛不再有包容和温柔，而是充满了不容置疑的严肃。  
邦妮害怕地往后退了几步。  
“或许你想让我打开屏风？”达伦皱起眉头。  
邦妮望向男朋友带了催促意味的冷肃面容，知道自己再不过去，那么面临的场景或许真的就是.......  
她妥协了，慢慢地挪到了达伦身前，然后鼓起勇气掀起了自己的百褶裙，趴在了达伦修长有力的大腿上。

达伦望着女孩掀起来的裙摆下白色内裤包裹的圆润臀部，已经提到膝盖上方的白色丝袜，伸手轻轻碰了一下，果然感受到掌下的两团轻轻在颤抖。他思忖了一下，终究还是将内裤提起来塞在了两团圆润中间的隐秘地位。  
“啊...”邦妮小声叫了出来。  
达伦没再犹豫，沉声道：“今天在这里只惩罚你一个错误，那就是在图书馆做和学习无关的事情，希望你记住这个惩罚，以后再来图书馆时想想今天的自己。”  
邦妮颤抖起来，那就是——回家还要再罚？  
“啪——”重重一巴掌抽在了左边屁股上，丰润的屁股蛋儿颤了一下，然后慢慢浮现出一个红印。  
邦妮忍住没喊，这太羞耻了。  
“三十下，好好感受疼痛和羞耻，这是你该得的。”  
“啪——”  
......  
没有丝毫防水地十下都落在了左边圆润处，红印叠加，软肉轻颤，红彤彤地像傍晚时分的晚霞，很好看，当然也很疼痛，尤其是这种灼热的叠加，并且只落在左边，邦妮的哭声细细碎碎地泄出来，感到自己左边的屁股蛋儿仿佛着火了一样。  
“求你...求你...很痛...”邦妮哭喊。  
“求我什么？”达伦一边慢条斯理的往软肉上落掌，一边问她。  
“换另一边...求求你...左边很痛...”这太羞耻了，可是邦妮没有任何办法，这种叠加的灼热和疼痛真的太难忍受了，她只能哭着哀求自己的男朋友放过自己饱受煎熬的左半边屁股。  
达伦又狠狠补了几掌，终于高抬贵手地放过了她，换另一边继续落掌。  
邦妮本来觉得轻松了许多，饱受煎熬的左边软肉得到了暂时的解放，但是随即，晾在空中晾久了却觉得愈发难受了，胀胀的，热热的。并且随着右半边也逐渐增加的疼痛，更显得难以忍受起来。  
该死的亚马逊，你为什么要给我展示那些好看的裙子！邦妮委屈而又难受地想着。  
然而这一切又和无辜的亚马逊公司有什么关系呢？

三十下打完，邦妮身后的两团软肉已经完全变得红彤彤了，而且带着滚烫的温度，达伦丝毫没有放水的巴掌在她的屁股上发挥了完全的威力，掌印叠加处甚至比大红色更深一些。  
邦妮伏在达伦的腿上轻轻地抽泣着，达伦轻轻叹口气，伸手抚摸着小女友红彤彤的屁股，沉声道：“我想你已经记住了在图书馆该做什么。”  
邦妮停止了抽泣，带着鼻音低声道：“是的。”  
“该做什么？回答我。”  
“学习......”  
“以后你还会在这里做无关的事情吗？”  
“呜......不会了....”  
邦妮委屈地心想，无关的事情应该也包括被打屁股啊。  
达伦似是猜到了她的腹诽，但是却没有再说什么，毕竟这场几乎公开的巴掌应该足够让自己傻乎乎的小女友记上一段时间了。

至于其他的错误，那回家再说吧。


End file.
